Ben's Still Here
by SParkie96
Summary: Ben Tennyson has always wanted to grow up to be a hero like his parents and siblings. He possesses the Omnitrix, but doesn't like depending on just the watch as his power. He wants to learn how to be a real hero. Rated T for language. Full summary inside.


**Ben's Still Here**

**Summary: Ben Tennyson has always wanted to grow up to be a hero like his parents and siblings. He possesses the Omnitrix, but doesn't like depending on just the watch as his power. He wants to have more than just aliens. He wants to learn what it takes to be a hero. He wants to endure the hard work that comes with being a hero. He wants the knowledge and the ability to live up to his full potential. So he turns to his older sister for help. Rated T for Language. **

**Author's Note: This story was Inspired by the song "I'm Still Here" Goo Goo Dolls version. The story takes place in the year 2008, when Ben just turns ten and finds the Omnitrix. Sami is thirteen in this. This is also the year that May Day Parker aka Spider Girl dies, thus further inspiring Ben to become a hero.**

**Disclaimer: I own only my OC's. And this story/plot.**

* * *

**Parker Residence, 12:30 PM, March 19, 2008...**

The sun was covered in gray clouds over the sullen and depressed home of the Parkers. Thunder crashed and lightning struck, covering the streets with bright flashes of light and left a sulfur like smell on the pavements. The burning was enough to frighten anyone. Rained poured down on the surburban area, as if treating the Earth's burns with its luscious tears.

Outside the home, sat the parents, Bloom and Peter, side by side in the backyard in the garden. They stood over an urne that held their late daughter's ashes as it stood on a black marbled pedestal next to their other deceased children's ashes. Max and Billy's ashes. Bloom sobbed harder into Peter's shoulder, not daring to look back at the urns. Rain tapped quickly on the silver pots that held their loved ones. Peter intertwined a hand into her hair gently and pulled her closer, letting her embrace the warmth.

Inside the house, the remaining children sat in their rooms, not bothering to come out of hiding. The oldest adopted son, Gohan, sat on his bed as he stared at the news that blared out of the television speakers. The media had been all over the May Day Parker accident, though mostly to get interviews and autographs instead of paying their respects. The liar reporter, Tiffany Melson, kept bringing up a false assumption of jealousy between the Parker siblings that led to May's murder.

But they didn't know. They. Did Not. Know. A thing. It was Kingpin who murdered May. He interrogated her and beat her to death and hung her body by a rope on top of the Stark enterprise building. Thankfully, no one saw. It would have been dishonorable to the family and would send a message out to the public. As if heroes were going to go into hiding and leave the public defenseless. Or as if the Parkers would do anything to get their revenge. Unfortunately, none of the family members were like that. Sami, maybe, but she always had trigger finger.

Ben wanted to smile at the thought of Sami with a bazooka pointed at Kingpin's building, but he knew that would never happen. Sami wasn't like that. She wouldn't just kill someone without thinking about it first. She didn't have the heart or attitude to just kill someone. Not without a really, really, really good reason. And if she gave up being a superhero.

But he supposed that May's murder was enough of a reason to kill the Kingpin. It was a very good reason to kill the bastard. Though the last time he had mentioned it, Sami gave him a shaken up sigh, stating that she could not do that and that someone still needed him. She didn't say who.

Ben slammed himself down on to the mattress once more. It just wasn't fair! Why did S.H.I.E.L.D just continue to let him live? Who could possibly need him? And why did they care? Kingpin killed and tortured many SHIELD agents! Why let him live? WHY? Ben continued to pound his hands against his poor, defenseless pillows.

There was a knock on his door, causing the young boy to knock off his tantrum. He sat up straight and straightened up his mourning suit. He uttered a shaken and/or chocked up, "Come in". The door opened up to reveal his other sis, Tru, the now oldest sister of the family. She had her head peeking in and tried her best to hide the fact that she had also been crying,

"He-hey, Ben. I was ju-just wondering if you were hungry. Me and Gohan were going to order food, since no one's in the mood to make any lunch. How's Chinese sound?" she asked, trying her best to look calm.

She was cracked inside. Ben could see it. She was just as cracked as any of the other Parker siblings,

'But not Sami. She was on another level of cracked. Like, she was only scratched. That this whole ordeal has only made her stronger.' Ben thought to himself. He nodded to Tru and she uttered a small, but still very sad, smile. Before leaving, she turned back to him,

"Hey, you haven't seen Sami by any chance, have you?" she asked. Ben perked his head up and shook his head in fear. Why? Wasn't Sami in her room.

As if reading his thoughts, Tru spoke, "I just checked her room to ask if she wanted lunch, but she wasn't there. I told Gohan and he just went down to the lab to check her tracer location." Ben opened his eyes wide in fear. What the hell? He jumped off his bed and raced passed Tru. He ran into the direction of Sami's bedroom and threw opened the door.

Empty. All he saw was an empty mini living room. He went up the six steps into the actual bedroom portion of the room and found that that was empty as well. He went to the walk in closet and nothing had been touched. Just empty. He grunted to himself and stomped his foot on the wooden floor. God! Where had Sami gone off to?

He sighed, turning to leave, until a little black snake like thing slithered passed his feet. The shape sneaked into Sami's mirror. He looked at the mirror questioningly. By closer analysis, he saw that a piece seemed to be missing from the glass. When did that happen? Ben went to touch where the absent piece of glass was supposed to be and his finger went right through it. Ben jerked his hand back.

Since when was there that much space between the mirror and the wall? and why wasn't said wall the same color as the rest of the closet? Ben pushed the glass to the right, watching as it slowly slid on the frame, like the track for elevator doors. Once slide all the way open, it revealed a steel door. Ben raised a brow in bewilderment.

What the hell was back here? Did his sister know about this? He scanned the floor for the "snake" but saw it was not in the small two foot wide by six foot high space. He raised his head and looked at the door. It appeared to slide open just as the mirror had done, but this entrance needed a code or some kind of DNA recognition,

'Damn!' Ben thought.

Before he could move, a needle shot out from next to the door and stuck him in the arm. He yelped in pain, but shushed himself quickly. The needle went back into the door and he heard a series of beeps and clicks. The "eye" on the door lite up green,

"DNA recognised. Ecto-blood signature accepted, welcome, Benjamin Kirby Tennyson/Parker." The male voice of the door confirmed.

The mirror behind Ben shut quickly as the sliding door in front of him opened with a hiss. His eyes were met with a dark blue like hue and a hall type of thing. On the left wall were six computer monitors, about eight inches long and a foot wide, lined in a row showing the different parts of the house with the exception of the bedrooms and bathrooms. He looked to his right and saw six more monitors showing different cities. Cities known for their crime rates.

Ben couldn't believe what he was seeing! It was like something out of one of his video games! He continued down the hall and through one of the archways. His mouth hung agape,

"Whoa..." Ben whispered.

On the walls were guns and weaponry, mounted on stands and behind cases with various key pads. On a table in the center of the room were stray parts, pieces, tools, and wires. The boy guessed these parts were for scraped weapons or just spares for just in case situations. Ben went back through to another archway. This room contained a specialized gym, exercise equipment that Ben knew only Sami would use such as gymnastic bars, punching bags, weights, and even targets. This room was huge!

The brunette boy let out a whistle and went back again to go explore some more but bumped into a black spandex chest. He timidly looked up into the glaring blue eyes of his sister. Sami raised a brow at him, making Ben chuckle nervously,

"Heehee. Hi Sami! Funny running into you here...I'm dead, aren't I?" he asked.

Sami said nothing, lifting the shorter up by the back of his shirt. He thrashed around, utterly freaked out to the max. Sami went into another archway, revealing an interrogation room. Uh, oh, she wasn't going to beat the living snot out of him, was she? His question was answered when Sami dropped him into a metal chair behind a table. Sami silently stood across the table from him, arms crossed and eyes boring into his own. He gulped in fear and cowered under her icy blue gaze. She leaned on the table, eyes never leaving his,

"Why are you here?" she asked seriously.

Ben gulped again and shrugged, "I-I was...I was looking f-for you! Tru said she couldn't find you! So, I came in here, well not in here, but into your bedroom! I couldn't find you in there, so I checked your closet! I wanted to leave, but I saw a snake climb into your mirror and...I'm sorry! I didn't mean to intrude!" Ben hollered, putting his hands above his head in a sort of defensive way.

Sami raised her brow again, and backed up and off the table. She brought a hand to her chin, thinking about what the ten year old just said. She looked back at him,

"Snake, you said? You mean," the same black snake he saw earlier slithered in and wrapped itself around Sami's arm, "this snake?" she asked, holding out her arm. It was Ben's turn to be quizzical.

The "snake" was actually very bizarre looking. For one, it had arms. Short T-rex looking arms. It was a brownish black color and covered in some type of ooze. It also had pinsers on the corners of its mouth with another set of teeth inside. Silver teeth that were now bared at him. Ben nodded,

"Wha-what is that?" Ben asked. Sami sighed and threw the snake. It did a sort of flip and landed on the table, standing on its tail as it swayed in front of Ben. The creature tilted its head and looked at Ben, scratching its head while it was at it. The thing gave the boy a whiney type of growl. Sami face palmed her forehead as Ben leapt out of his seat,

"That, Ben, is Predalien." she explained as Predalien jumped on to the chair where the boy once sat. Ben stared up at the little alien with terrified eyes. He yelled, causing the little alien to give a screech an retreat back on to Sami's shoulder, hiding behind her pony tail as it looked back at Ben. The boy looked at Sami as he caught his breath again,

"Why are you hiding all this in here?" the Omnitrix weilder asked questioningly, pointing a finger at her.

"That's classified. If I told you, I would have to kill you." Sami explained.

* * *

**End of the first chapter. Reviews would be much appreciated. I have enjoyed writing this and I hope you all liked reading this!**


End file.
